The Violet Hotel
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: On the way back from the library, Vio stumbled upon a place called the Violet Hotel, a place which was in Hyrule for over a century. During his stay, he found a diary on one of the bookshelves in his hotel room. When he opened it, it revealed a dark secret of the hotel.
1. Chapter 1

**The Violet Hotel**

**Genre: Horror**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Plot: On the way back from the library, Vio stumbled upon a place called the Violet Hotel, a place which was in Hyrule for over a century. During his stay, he found a diary on one of the bookshelves in his hotel room. When he opened it, it revealed a dark secret of the hotel.**

**Vio and other characters belongs to Nintendo**

_xxx_

**_BOOM_**

**_CRASH_**

**_BANG_**

The 13-year old purple clad hero named Vio tried his best to fight the heavy storm.

During his freetime, the young hylian would go visit the Library of Wisdom, which is Hyrule's famous library.

But then, a heavy storm started to bring itself into Hyrule, making Vio's vision filled with raindrops, that were pouring down his very eyes.

_"I should've brought an umbrella if this was going to_ happen..._"_, Vio thought to himself, holding onto his favorite book tight, as he did his best to fight the rain.

A loud thunder _**crash **_startled Vio for a brief moment, but he decided to ignore it like his usual calm-self, still focusing on getting back home to the other Links.

A deep sigh has pass under the purple-hero's breath, admittingly knowing that there's nothing else to do other then just fight the stormy weather.

* * *

An hour had past, as the young Vio started to feel sick and nauseous from the heavy rain storm that's dripping all over him.

He felt like passing out, but he knows he has to fight, for the Links, for Hyrule...!

Then, he saw an old lamp post, flickering through the heavy rain storm.

_"Light...?!"_, he thought in (calm) desperation, quickly running towards the light as fast as his legs can carry!

Vio could now see better thanks to the lamp post's flickering light, as he was now able to see what was close to it.

There, he saw a violet hotel, which looked like it was there for over a century despite its not-so-broken structure.

Vio calmly opened the door, sighing in relief that he was able to find someplace to stay before the rain storm leaves.

"Excuse me?", the purple-hero asked calmly, while walking towards the counter.

A woman around her early 30s happily went into business, "Hello sir! How may a help you?"

"Well", Vio calmly started, "I was wondeeing if I could rest here for tonight."

The woman, without wasting any time, said, "Sure you can sir!"

Vio smiled a little, thankful that there is someone who can help. "I appreciate your help Ms-"

"Viola!", the woman cheerfully said, "I'm just glad that the young hero, Vio Rinku, came here for a visit!"

The purple-hero became slightly confused, calmly asking, "How do you know my name Ms Viola?"

Viola cheerfully chuckled, "Oh you little bookworm!"

"I'm serious...", Vio said with slight annoyance.

The woman stopped laughing, but still kept her cheerful manner, "Sorry Sir Vio. I just didn't expect you to not know that!"

Vio stayed silent for a brief amount of time, before showing an acknowledging smile, "It's okay, I understand Ms Viola."

Viola stood up happily, and told the room manager to bring Vio to his room, "Victor will bring you to your room for tonight."

Vio calmly nodded in acknowledgement, before waiting for the room manager to bring him to the room.

* * *

Victor brought Vio into Room-312, a room which looks like a miniature library.

Vio smiled passionately, before entering the nice-looking royal-like room.

"I bid to you to have a nice stay here Vio.", Victor said with a soothing smile.

Vio nodded calmly, "I will Sir!"

The room manager quietly closed the door, as the purple-hero calmly began to look around the library-looking hotel room.

He slowly but gently slid his fingers through all the books on the shelf, before picking out a book called "Hotel Remorse", a classic horror themed novel.

_"Might as well read some of these before I get some rest."_, Vio thought to himself, smiling calm and soothingly as I flick open the book gently.

* * *

Hours had past, or so it seemed.

Vio almost felt completely tired, as he covered his mouth, yawning, from finishing the final chapter of the classic horror novel.

A calm sigh coming from the purple-hero had been relased from under his breath, before gently closing off the book and calmly placing it back in its rightful spot on the bookshelf.

"Haven't read that one in months...", Vio muttered quietly, "Feels great to be reading a classic novel again."

While looking for something else to read, he got interested in a simple brown book, or so he thought, before pulling it out gently from the bookshelf.

"Hmm...?"

There was no title, and the book looked like it hasn't been read in centuries!

This got Vio interested, as he opened at the start of the first page.

xXx

It was written in Hylian, but it was still easy to read:

_Good Child_

_A good child never lies_

_A good child never cries_

_A good child never tries_

_A good child never..._

xXx

"Are these, poems?", Vio questionably muttered.

xXx

He turned to the next page:

_Love_

_Love is Trust_

_Love is Faith_

_Love is Life_

_Love is..._

xXx

Strangely enough, all of these so-called poems have blurred out words as their finale...

Vio chose to skip some, actually a lot of, pages to find something more interesting or complete...

Then, he found it...!

xXx

_The Violet Hotel_

_The Violet Hotel_

_A calm and soothing place_

_The workers there are filled with happiness_

_Every new guest they get_

_A new member the guest becomes_

xXx

_"Strange..."_, Vio thought to himself.

The thought of the hotel actually having a poem about it, seems odd.

The purple-hero never heard about this place, not even mentioned by Zelda or the other maidens of Hyrule.

"Maybe someone just left this here..."

Vio closed the book gently, before leaving his hotel room.

"Excuse me?", he asked in a loud but calm manner, "Is anyone here?"

_**AHHHHH! ! !**_

Vio gasped in bits of shock, as he quickly turned around to see what made that horrid scream.

With instant thought of helping out, the purple-hero quickly ran down through the hallway, when he reached the end of the hall, he stopped to open the room's door.

Once the door was open however, things didn't look as good as Vio expected.

Room-301, a hotel room full of corpses.

It's just then, that Vio knew what the poem meant...!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AHHHHH! ! !**_

Screams echoed through the violet hallway.

Vio felt like he was about to vomit, the sight of the loads of corpses have scarred his innocence of life.

Normally he would be fine with any genre of a situation, but this felt straight-up gruesome!

"Oh my Gods...!", Vio muttered in horror, taken a huge step back from Room-301.

He took bits of deep breaths, trying to sooth down his sanity.

As he quietly closed the door, he saw some sort of code written with blood on the walls of the hallway.

It read, "5ã1ãń"

"What could this mean?", Vio asked himself.

Then, the book fluttered its pages a bit, as if trying to signal Vio to open it.

The purple-hero did just that, opening the book to a blank page.

The code which was once written on the wall, magically transferred onto the blank page.

For a brief moment, Vio could've sworn that he saw a messed-up drawing of a noose hanging around.

Was it just his imagination?

It should be...!

The book slowly flicked its page to the back of the previous page, showing a room number written in black messed-up ink.

_"Room-524"_

Vio used up bits of his cleverness to figure out what this could've meant.

"This must be the room where the code could be used for...", he assumed to himself.

From that, Vio quietly walked across the hallway.

Many words written in either blood or black messy ink were written on the hotel's walls.

Words like:

_"Come find me"_

_"Pesky little children"_

_"Hope is for fools"_

He tried to ignore it, but they were too hard to miss.

A loud **_crash _**was heard, Vio quickly looked at the rain storm which was still audible and visible from the dusty window.

Vio tried his best to keep his cool, but deep down in his calm heart, it felt like it was dying mentally from all of this.

The purple-hero went upstairs to the fourth floor, then up to the fifth.

What Vio didn't know, is that someome ended up meeting him there.

"Oh Vio!", Red cheerfully greeted, "I'm so glad that I finally found you!"

Vio looked at his optimistic sibling in shock and confusion.

"O-Oh!", the purple-hero sighed in relief, "Hey Red..."

_**REAL OR FAKE?**_

Vio felt a strong whisper hissing through his ear, saying those words.

"Vio?", Red asked with an innocent concern look, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...! I'm fi-"

_**TRUST OR KILL**_

"Stop it!"

Red was flabbergasted from Vio's sudden shout, "V-Vio? Am I being a bothersome?"

Vio quickly shook his head, "N-No, no! You're not Red, it's okay...!"

_**KILL HIM**_

The purple-hero immediately went down to his knees, shaking violently in admitted fear.

Red kneeled down close to him trying to comfort his usually-calm sibling.

The red-hero helped him up, giving him the most comforting hug, which almost felt like home.

"Thank you Red...", Vio said with a small smile on his already scarred face.

"Vio, are you okay?", Red asked, "You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

The purple-hero sighed, trying to keep his sanity high, "Why are you here? I thought you were staying home with Shadow..."

Red gently rubbed his arm meekly, "We were getting worried for you Vio. So when you didn't came back home from the library, I willingly chose to find you."

"Red...", Vio gently patted his younger brother's head in a brotherly-like manner, "I'm just glad that you came for me. Plus I'm greatful that you're growing up to be just as brave as Blue."

_**REAL OR FAKE**_

That voice again!

Vio fell onto Red in a painful position, before quickly (but calmly) standing up to help Red, "My bad Red, that was my fault..."

Red just smiled sweetly in acknowledgement, "It's okay Vio, I understand!"

The purple-hero smiled in relief, appreciating the fact that the kindest of all Links, was here for him.

"Come on Red, I want you to come with me."

Red nodded in agreement, "Anything to help Vio!"

With that, Vio and Red went down the hallway to find the room to fit the code.

* * *

"There it is!"

Room-524

"Um, Vio?", Red questioned, "What are you doing?"

Vio calmly looked at the book, typing in the correct code onto the door's lock.

"5ã1ãń"

It worked! The door successfully opened.

Before entering, knowing Red, the purple-hero took a peek inside the room before entering.

"It's safe...", he muttered in calm relief.

The two Links entered the room, which turned out to be similar to Princess Zelda's room except violet coloured.

"Vio?", Red questioned, "Why does this room look like Princess Zelda's room?"

Vio looked around calmly, doing his best to keep his cool.

Whatever the Violet Hotel is hiding, it must be something involved with the Links.

But more on Vio himself...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Chapter contains character death and violence**

"Why does this look like Princess Zelda's room?", Red asked innocently.

The red-hero looked around the room, curious as always.

"Careful Red!", Vio said calmly, "This could be an illusion..."

Red just innocently continued to look around the room, before seeing a book that wasn't there before.

"What's this?"

He picked up the book out of question.

The book was called, "Between Red and Violet".

"Hey!", Red exclaimed, "What could this mean?"

Vio turned around fast, before approaching his younger brother, "What did you find Red?"

Red, with bits of hesitation, opened the book, before quietly reading the first few pages the story.

xXx

_One way, that cannot return twice..._

_Lost child, looks for bright place..._

xXx

Red wondered what this could mean.

He gave the book to Vio, whom hesitated at first to receive it. "Thank you Red.", he said passionately.

The red-hero chuckled sweetly, "Anything to help!"

_**AHHHHHH! ! !**_

Vio heard that scream again, that scream sounded familiar, but it also sounded different.

With common sense, he quickly ran out the room shouting, "Come on Red! We have to get out of here!"

Red quickly nodded, as he heard the scream too, before running shortly after Vio did, but failed to make it out of the room, as the door immediately shut him off from Vio.

"Ahh! Vio? V-Vio?!"

Vio gasped in not-so-calm shock, trying to open the door again.

"Damn it! It's locked!", he muttered in frustration.

Red kept on banging his fist in fear onto the door, begging it to open, but alas, even with the code, Vio couldn't reopen the door.

Suddenly, Red felt someone touch his shoulder, as he started to create deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

_"J-Just think of ponies, and happiness Red...!",_ Red thought to himself, as he tried to take his mind off of the fear that is filling his head.

While all of this was happening, Vio tried to find someone to unlock the door for him, having no choice but to leave Red to fend for himself.

Red himself kept banging his fist on the door, begging Vio to open it, "P-Please Vio! Open the door up please!"

It was too late...

* * *

Vio ran down the hall, now bringing the room manager, Victor to help him unlock the door.

_"Oh Red...",_ the purple-hero thought to himself, _"Please stay tight!"_

When they got to Room-524, the door was strangely open, along with it having no audio coming about.

Red wasn't screaming or begging for help, there was just pure silence.

"Wh-What...?!"

Victor gave Vio a strange look, "So is this some sort of joke Vio?"

"I could've sworn the door was locked!"

The room manager sighed, smiling a little with remorse, "It's okay Vio. You probably just had a rough time in the rain storm earlier..."

Vio looked at Victor, and slowly nodded, "Yeah...I guess that's about right..."

"I'll leave this in your hands..."

Victor started to leave, leaving Vio by himself.

Vio sighed, he felt tears slowly coming out from his eyes, as he can feel his sanity slowly draining from his life.

The purple-hero then went inside Room-524, before dropping both books in shock at what was now in front of him.

"R-Red...?!"

Red was laying on the now-stained purple carpet.

His body was limp, now having dark blood staining his passion-red tunic.

Along the lines of that, there was a "knife" that was struck onto his stomach, and the red-hero was helplessly coughing out blood.

Oh my Gods...!", Vio muttered in huge shock.

He ran by Red's side, before kneeling down by his sibling's side.

_**YOUR FAULT**_

"N-No...!"

Red weakly opened his eyes, smiling so innocently, that it broke Vio's heart, knowing that Red is slowly dying.

_**LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE**_

"V-Vio...", Red said weakly, coughing cutely but in pain, like a child dying in their mother's arms, "This is f-fate...I-I'm now going t-to die h-here..."

Vio shook his head quickly, "No you won't!"

The purple-hero quickly pulled out the "knife", which turned out to be a scalpel.

It was covered with blood, with bits of Red's guts.

"Red..."

Red just smiled sweetly.

Just by seeing Red die happy, made Vio's heart ache, as his gut began to swirl up.

"I'm s-sorry that this h-h-happened..."

Vio tried to stay as calm as he can, trying to stay strong for Red, but the bearing loss of his optimistic sibling made his heart clench.

_**LOOK AT THIS**_

_**YOU LEFT HIM**_

_**HE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU**_

Vio felt extremly dizzy.

Just by hearing all these demonic voices in his head, made his stomach clench, making him vomit on the carpet.

"R-Red...?"

There was no response...

"R-R-Red...? ? ?"

The room remained silent...

"Come on...! P-Please... Wake up...!"

Red's eyes were faded grey, now slowly decaying the life out of him.

It was then, that Red was now dead...


	4. Chapter 4

Vio ran down the stairs into the lobby, where a shock Viola was waiting at the check-in desk.

"Sir Vio?", the woman asked, "Is there something the matter?"

The purple-hero was covered in bits of blood from holding Red, along with having the bloody scalpel in his belt.

Viola's eyes widened, but not in a way that showed shock, but instead, it showed remorse.

"Oh my..!"

Vio felt like he was burning up from his own tears.

_**YOUR FAULT**_

"Shut up!", he shouted.

Viola was taken aback a bit, "M-My! Vio...?! Is something wrong?"

Vio shook his head fast, "It's my brother, Red! He's dead!"

The woman stood up from the desk, before going towards Vio to comfort him.

"It'll be alright Sir Vio...", she said comfortingly, "Maybe you were just seeing things..."

Vio slowly looked up at her, "Wh-What...?"

_**RUN**_

_**RUN AWAY**_

_**AWAY FROM HER**_

Vio quickly pushed Viola to the other side of the lobby, before quickly running upstairs again.

"Vio...", she muttered.

* * *

Vio felt like he was going insane, as he can feel his legs which somewhat felt like it turned into jelly.

When he reached the 3rd-floor once again, in order to get back to his room, he can hear bits lf moaning and groaning coming down across the hall.

"ViO...? VIo...?"

Vio took a closer look to see who it was.

It was Red!

"R-Red?!"

The purple-hero ran to his younger brother in order to hug him, but he was taken aback when Red shoved him slightly.

"DoN'T toUcH mE!", Red said.

Vio became extremly confused, beads of cold sweat started to fall down, "You're not Red, are you?"

Red slowly pulled out a scalpel, the one that he was killed with!

"JoIn mE ViO~!"

Vio took a step back, before making an attempt to run.

But then, two zombified-like creatures approached him slowly.

"JoIn uS~!"

"JoIn uS~!"

"JoIn uS~!"

Vio had to fight back, he knows he has to!

_"Damn...If only I had my sword with me...! Then I can fight back...!"_

Then, Vio remembered something!

He look at what was lying under his belt, before pulling out the scalpel.

"Stay back!"

The zombies didn't hesitate to step forward.

Red stepped forward.

Vio decided to make a run for it, running in between the zombies, with a side of him stabbing one in the leg.

The loud groan was heard, which made Vio run faster up the stairs.

_**YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT**_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! ! !"

Vio continued to run up the stairs, before heading up to the mid-highest of the hotel, which was the 6th-floor.

He quickly shut the door of Room-610, panting hard, as he felt extremly tired from all the running.

"I think I lost them...", he muttered deeply.

"You could say that again..."

"GAH!", Vio quickly looked at the person who was in the room.

Which was Blue and Green.

_**KILL THEM**_

"I-I can't do that!", Vio shouted.

"Vio what the heck!", Blue shouted back, "We manage to find your purple tail, and this is what we get?!"

Green put his hand over Blue's mouth, making the blue-hero quiet down, "Blue...It doesn't matter!"

The green-hero put down his hand from Blue's mouth.

"What matters is that we've found Vio, safe and sound."

_**DON'T LET GO**_

"You guys...!"

Blue annoyingly looked at his usually-calm counterpart, "What is it Vi?"

He then noticed the blood and the bloodied scalpel, making the blue-hero's eyes widened in surprise.

"Okay! What the actual fu-!"

"Blue!", Green scolded.

"Sorry, I guess..."

Green sighed, "Vio, why are you all bloodied up?"

Vio felt himself shivering his boots off.

Just by being all bloodied up in front of his caring-leader and hotheaded-teammate made him flinch.

He was no longer the once calm-and-collected Vio was started to loss his sanity, and it is unknown if the Green and Blue he's seeing is real.

_**SEE THE LIES**_

"Vio?", Green asked with concern.

"You in daydream land or something?", Blue added with annoyance.

Vio took a step back, before taking another.

"Vio...?"

Vio couldn't take it anymore, "Shut up! You're not the real Green and Blue!"

"Wh-What?!", Green and Blue asked in union.

"Just leave me alone!", Vio quickly stabbed Blue in the arm, along with Green in the leg, before running out of Room-610, begging for them not to run after him.

Green and Blue laid there helplessly, trying to help each other up.

But in the end, they slowly faded into the darkness, and collapsed at the spot.

* * *

Vio could feel his sanity faded into nothingness.

His deep breaths turned into the sound of someone dying, as he couldn't take the fear of being in the Violet Hotel any longer!

From there, he manage to get back into his room, Room-312.

Immediately, the purple-hero locked the door behind him, trying to calm himself down from all that has happened.

He willingly looked at his bloodied-up hands and tunic, seeing all the blood that was on him.

Vio went over to where the bookshelves are, and carefully placed back the book to where he got it.

The other one he got, in Room-524, placed near the table at the bookshelf, before laying down tiresome on the comfortable bed.

"Let this be a nightmare...", Vio muttered to himself, "Please..."

After all that during that stormy night, Vio slowly closed his eyes, before being put into a deep sleep.

Little did he know that someone has entered his room.


End file.
